I'm Surround By People But All Alone
by toratigergirl11
Summary: Jenna's mother dies in the plane crash leaving her to take care of her sister. What happens when she's wounded and can't watch anyone but herself? And what of the island monster? Yes, there is BLOOD and GUTS and it is a Sue, get over it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in LOST except for Jenna and Anna. And I am such a Charlie/Claire shipper. XD

I'm Surrounded by People but All Alone

Jenna looked up at the stars twinkling overhead. They reminded her of her mother's eyes. Always dancing and shining. She had been so beautiful. Loose auburn curls bounced around her shoulders and then there were the bright blue eyes she had just been reminded of. Unfortunately, Jenna had not inherited any of these genes. She chose to have her blonde hair short and layered. And she saw the world through green eyes that changed shades with her mood.

The thought of her mother brought tears to her eyes. She had died in the plane crash leaving Jenna to take care of her baby sister, Anna. It was a miracle the baby had survived, but it was miracle any of them survived. The memory of the crash came, unbidden, to her mind.

"_Would you like something?" the flight attendant asked her. Jenna shook her head but her mother asked for some crackers. Anna wrinkled her nose and looked up at her big sister. She laughed when Jenna tickled her stomach. The woman next to her smiled and looked at the baby fondly._

"_She's so cute. I can't wait until mine is born," she said, patting her swollen belly._

"_When's it due?" asked Jenna, allowing Anna to suck on her fingers._

"_Next month. I'm Claire by the way," the woman said, holding out her hand then laughing when she realized that the hand in question was in a mouth._

"_Jenna. This is Anna," Jenna replied._

"_Nice to meet you." _

_They talked for a few minutes, occasionally laughing at Anna's antics. The baby gave a whimper and Jenna held her up. Then her face became the epitome of disgust. She plopped the baby down in her mother's lap and looked back at Claire._

"_Now, that's the one thing I'm not looking forward to," Claire said. Jenna nodded as her mother got up to change Anna's diaper._

"_So, who's the lucky father?"_

"_Oh, my ex-boyfriend. I'm not married." She looked ashamed._

"_That's all right, it seems to be the new rage," Jenna joked. Claire smiled. She had a pretty smile, Jenna decided. Her mother came back then, saying,_

"_Some was already in there. Flight attendants everywhere. Oh well, she can wait a while longer." The seatbelt warning flashed on above them. Jenna held Anna in her lap and closed the belt over both of them. Claire was having difficulty resizing the strap so Jenna helped her out._

"_Thanks," Claire said once it had clicked in, "I've never been able to figure them out."_

"_Tricky little devils," Jenna said. Suddenly, the plane started shaking. Claire's drink toppled off the tray, splashing Jenna's feet with ginger ale. The shaking subsided and everyone looked around nervously. Claire smiled tentatively and released the arms of the seat from her death grip. Anna began to cry and Jenna's mother took her._

"_Probably just some turbulence," Jenna told Claire reassuringly. Claire nodded but her face was still a little pale._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some turbulence, please remain calm. We will be riding smoothly again shortly," said the pilot's voice over the loud speaker._

"_See?" Jenna said to Claire, smiling._

_The plane gave a tremendous jump and the oxygen masks fell down along with baggage from the overhead compartments. Everyone grabbed their mask and Jenna took Anna so her mother could put hers on. Jenna donated her mask to Anna, slipping the elastic over her head. Afterward she concentrated on taking deep breaths to calm herself. But nothing could stop her from screaming as the part of the plane behind them was ripped away from the rest of the plane. Her head whipped around and saw blue sky where the inside of an airplane used to be. _

_There was panic on everyone's face as they headed for the ground. Hair flew into her eyes and mouth causing her to gag as well as choke. Claire was bent over her legs like they showed in the safety manual and Jenna held her screaming sister close to her chest. Her mother has long since passed out, as had many people around them. Smoke filled the area and Jenna started coughing. She watched people around them soar out of their seats and a green blur, very close to her face, flew out into the blue. _

_With a violent jerk the plane crashed to the ground sending Jenna's head into the back of the seat. Sparks flashed in front of her eyes and her head felt as if it would explode. After fumbling with the seat belt, she finally freed herself and stumbled over her mother's empty seat, holding Anna's unconscious form tightly against her._

_There were bodies everywhere along with masses of metal and random spurts of fire. Though her vision wavered in front of her face, Jenna managed to look around for her mother. At long last, she spotted the familiar green sweater her mother had worn that day. She staggered over, took one look at the body and retched on the sand._

_One whole side of her mother's head was caved in and the other was unrecognizable as human. Her whole body was mangled and bloody. The only way Jenna was perfectly sure it was her indeed her mother was the diamond studded locket around her neck. It was the only one of its kind. Jenna reached over and pulled the delicate chain off of her mother's bloody body._

_Anna still clutched in her trembling arms, she turned and got as far away from the body as possible with the ugly scene still in sight. As she went by, one of the engines around her blew up, sending pieces of metal flying. People had started waking up and terror was slowly making its way around._

_When Jenna had finally settled down, she took a good look at Anna. Thankfully, she hadn't gotten seriously hurt. Only a few minor cuts and a bump to the head. As for herself, blood soaked the whole bottom half of her white tank top and there were burns all over her arms. She was almost afraid to see the major wound but lifted her shirt anyway._

_It was bad. Very bad. She couldn't even remember how she got it but it was still bleeding. There was a thin piece of metal buried in her skin, leading her to believe it was from the exploding engine. Jenna squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the metal out, satisfying the gods with a cry of pain. Tears leaked out from under her eye lids and she threw the metal into the tall grass behind her. Regaining her composure, she remembered the long piece of cloth she had tied in her hair that morning and pulled it out. It would do as a makeshift bandage for the moment. She wrapped it tightly around her wound and tied it off. Now all she had to do was remember not to bend over._

Anna stirred beside her, pulling her from her reverie. She instantly regretted the movement as a sharp pain raced through her side. The wound had gone untreated be the doctor since she didn't want to get in his way. Now, it was getting infected by the sand and dirt. The baby gave a small cry and Jenna sat up to help her.

"Shh…it's okay Anna. I'm right here," she whispered, rocking the child back and forth. When she had finally calmed down, Jenna put Anna back down on the blankets and covered her up. Now that the baby was awake, she decided to stay up. She stared at the fire, the flames reflecting in her eyes.

A picture of her father's face flickered in her mind, consuming her with anger. That's why they had been going to America in the first place. Their mother had just divorced him and they had packed their things. She could still remember their fights. Her mother yelling at him for being drunk or high. Him screaming back slurred insults. It had gone over the edge. Counseling didn't work. They filed for a divorce and signed the papers. Poor Anna would never know him.

The school guidance councilor tried to help her through the harder times, but Jenna refused to listen. She didn't want to talk about her father, she wanted him out of her life. Forever. And now her mother had left her to take care of an infant. How was a 17 year old who knew nothing of parenthood supposed to take care of a baby who wasn't even a year old?

Someone nearby shouted frantically,

"What that baby doing?!" It took a minute for this statement to sink in. Jenna's eyes flicked to the empty blankets then to her baby sister who was reaching for the bright flames.

"Anna!" she screamed, diving for the baby. She slid along her stomach, snatched her away and tumbled a few feet from the fire. She stood shakily, holding her sister in front of her. She looked over her for burns. None. "You never do that again!" she said, bringing her close. As people came over to see her, her vision went black and before she slid into oblivion she felt strong hands catch her.

Jenna woke to what felt like knives stabbing her in the side. She blinked a couple times to clear her vision and looked around. She was in a makeshift tent of sorts, with bags and other junk on the sand.

"Not very homey, I'm sorry to say," a voice said. Jenna twisted her head around and saw the doctor standing there with his arms crossed. She knew she had a lecture coming on.

"Before you say anything," she began, "Where's Anna?" the doctor looked confused for a moment.

"The baby? I do believe Claire is looking after her." Jenna sighed with relief. Claire would love to have a baby to look after.

"Thank you. Now, go on with your lecture." The doctor gave her a look not unlike one a parent would give a child who had misbehaved.

"I want to know just what was going through your head when you neglected to ask for help with your wound. You almost died."

"I didn't want to be a distraction. You were always busy so I stayed out of the way. I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal. Besides, I had to take care of Anna. She comes first," Jenna finished defiantly. The doctor continued to stare at her.

"That's no reason to disregard your own health," he scolded.

"You're one to talk," she pointed out, "You've been so busy saving the day you haven't slept or eaten in days." He opened his mouth to respond, thought better of it and closed his mouth.

A short scream came from just outside the tent but it didn't sound panicked. It sounded…happy? Almost like hysterical laughter. A blonde head poked through the tent flap.

"I hope we didn't wake you," Claire said.

"No, he was just leaving," Jenna said, glaring at the doctor.

"Actually, I still need some information from you. Like name, age. Where you lived, where your parents are, medical information…" She gave him a skeptical look.

"You expect me to know my medical history? I don't even know what hospital I was born at." Claire left the tent and the doctor looked frustrated. Jenna gave her best angelic smile.

"Alright. Name."

"Jenna, you?"

"Jack, age?"

"17, you?" Jack winced.

"30, Have you ever had a serious illness?"

"Chicken pox and mono."

"Where are your parents?"

"My dad's in Australia and my mom… died in the crash." Jenna looked away, trying hard not to cry. Jack's expression softened.

"I'm sorry," he said. Jenna wiped her eyes and turned back around.

"Yeah," she sniffed, "Me too."

Anna grabbed Jenna's index finger and pulled it toward her mouth. Jack had reluctantly allowed Jenna back to what could be called civilization. Almost everyone she knew was gathered around. There was Charlie next to Claire, they were smiling and laughing. Then Boone and Shannon arguing over something or other. And Michael and Walt discussing what looked like a Spanish comic book. Kate and Jack sat next to each other, staring into the fire. Scott, Steve and their wives were off somewhere else doing who-knows-what.

Jenna's attention turned back to Charlie and Claire. They looked so cute. Claire deserved a good guy like Charlie, even if he was still on a rebound from his drug addiction. Yes, she knew about his problem, but then, so did most of the camp. She had been studying the people stranded here on this spit of land with her. There was nothing better to do in her spare time, which she had a lot of. As for knowing about Charlie in advance, she had been taught to search for signs of drugs in a person. To her, there were about 20 neon signs pointing to him. Her mind wandered back to the day it had been taught in school. A very emotional day.

"_What's one sign of a drug user… Jenna?" Mrs. Roberts said._

"_The user may appear nervous or jumpy," Jenna answered automatically. Her mother had already taught her all this. It had been their way of checking to see if her father was high. Mrs. Roberts moved on to a different question and Jenna's mind wandered back to what she had been thinking before getting interrupted. Today was the day. She was going to tell him. Tell him that she loved him. Her heart gave a little flutter. 'Him' referred to her boyfriend, Ben McKenna. She was the object of jealousy of all the girls in their senior year. Ben was a hunk, there was no way around it._

_The bell rung loudly and Jenna waited to collect her things from under her desk. She didn't feel like having her head flattened by girls in high heels. Finally, the rush was over and she grabbed her books. The door closed behind her as she started down the hall. She put on an extra burst of speed as she saw Ben start around a corner._

"_Ben! Wait up!" She called. He turned, blonde hair glinting in the hall light._

"_Hey Jenna," he said after she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "I wanted to talk to you," he finished, taking her arm._

"_Really? I wanted to talk too."_

"_Okay." A shadow passed over his beautiful brown eyes but was gone instantly._

"_You go first," Jenna prompted. He took a deep breath._

"_These past 11 months have been amazing Jenna," he started. All at once, Jenna smiled like she was supposed to but a dead weight had fallen into her stomach. "I mean, you are the best girl a guy could ever ask for but I don't think we should see each other anymore." Jenna stopped dead in the hallway, people colliding with her stiff back. _

"What?_" she asked, not quite comprehending what he had said._

"_I think we should break up," he stated more clearly. Jenna was now sure someone had ripped out her heart, thrown it on the floor and was stomping all over it with size 12 shoes. Her head felt heavy and her books crashed to the ground._

"_But… why?" Normally, Jenna was a bright girl, got all As in her classes, had good comebacks to all comments, but her brain had gone on strike. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe and she was starting to see red._

"_I'm sorry Jenna," Ben said. It looked like he meant it._

"_Why? Why Ben? You said yourself, it's been great. What suddenly happened?" Jenna demanded._

"_I don't know…" he trailed off but Jenna had already started talking again._

"_I don't believe this. 11 months. We were perfectly happy. And to think I had been coming to say I loved you! Ugh!" Ben looked shocked._

"_You were going to what?"_

"_Yes. I thought I loved you! I can't believe how stupid I was. I don't love you, I hate you. I wouldn't care if I never saw you again." With those final words, Jenna fled, banging the school doors open. She never skipped school. Today was an exception._

_Once she was as far from the school as possible, Jenna collapsed onto a brick wall and started to cry. She had given her heart to that guy. She had given her soul. She had given her goddamned virginity to that guy! And now for nothing. He broke her heart. Flung it into traffic. There were no words for this feeling. Oh, there was one. Loathing._

That had only been a couple weeks ago. The pain was still raw, the anger still powerful. Anna giggled as Claire came over and tickled her stomach. The Aussie must have noticed the emotions playing on her face because she said,

"What bothering you?" Jenna sighed.

"Just memories." Anna laughed again.

The next night, there was a ceremony. They were going to burn the fuse lodge and the bodies of those that didn't make it. Jenna had requested to say a few words about her mother. Claire went through all the names and what they all looked like and why they were on the flight then it was Jenna's turn. She stood in front of the fire, surrounded by strangers, holding Anna on her hip. The only sound in the whole camp was the crackling fire and the waves crashing in the background.

"Hi, I'm Jenna and this is my baby sister, Anna. Um, our mother was on the plane and she was killed in the crash. I just wanted to say that she was a beautiful, wonderful, happy person and she didn't deserve this. But we were in a lot of trouble and going through a lot of pain at the time so I guess she's happier now," Jenna said, tears glistening in her eyes. The green had turned a deep jade to mirror her sadness.

Murmurs and condolences waved through the crowd and Jenna gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Her voice cracked and tears spilled onto her cheeks. Anna hugged her tighter.

Jenna had to spend another night in Jack's medical tent and when she woke late the next morning, flowers spilled out of every corner. When she saw the blossoms, she recognized them as ones from the English-speaking Korean woman, Sun's, garden.

"I never got flowers," said a deep voice from the entrance. What was his name? Sam? No… Sean? Sumner? Sawyer. That was it, Sawyer. The one who shot the polar bear and the officer. She gave him a wary look and pushed herself into a sitting position. She didn't want to look weak in front of a possible enemy.

"What do you want Sawyer?" He looked offended.

"Why would I want something? Can't I check up on the new patient?"

"Last time you 'checked up' on a patient you shot him." Jenna thought she saw him wince but it was too slight to tell.

"He was going to die anyway. I was just putting him out of his misery," he said hotly.

"Leave Sawyer," Jenna said.

"C'mon. I just want to talk." His annoying grin was back in place.

"Well, I don't. Now leave," she said, narrowing her eyes. Their lovely green color had become cold and hard.

"See you later then." And he was gone. Jenna slumped back on the bed. Arguing with Sawyer had taken more energy than she would have liked to admit. For the first time Jenna realized how weak she was. How weak she still was. Sometimes she though she could do more than what she really could. And she paid the price for it.

The tent flap rustled again and, without looking, Jenna started talking.

"Sawyer, I thought I told you to go away."

"Sawyer was here? What did he want?" It wasn't Sawyer, it was Jack.

"Yeah, sorry. Said he wanted to talk. I didn't believe him." Jenna rolled over and propped her head up on her hand. "So, what brings you here?"

"Time for a check up." Jack rubbed his hands together while Jenna groaned, flopped back down again and rolled up the bottom of her shirt. Slowly and carefully, Jack unwound the bandage. There was no pain until the very end where the bandage was stuck to the wound by some dried blood. Her eyes watered, but she did not cry.

The blood-stained cloth was thrown aside for the moment and Jack bent closer to see better. From the frown spreading over his face, Jenna knew there was no good news.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's been no change since last time I checked. I think there might be something in there," he answered slowly.

"I had to pull a piece of metal out of it, maybe there's still a shard in there," she offered. Jack nodded then looked at her.

"I'll have to look for it. It will hurt."

"I can handle pain," Jenna said softly. Even so, Jack's eyes looked apologetic as he tugged on rubber gloves. Jenna tensed as he began to feel around the inflected flesh, clutching the logs her bed was made out of. For many minutes she was able to be silent but eventually she couldn't bear it any more. As he nudged the red skin nearer to the shard a soft cry of pain flew past her lips.

She resisted the urge to move away, knowing it would only hurt more. Small whimpers and wounded noises were carried across the camp by the wind. All of a sudden, Jenna knew he had found the shard. A slightly louder cry left her as he tried to pull it out. However, it was so small that it was hard to get a grip on it. And while the wound had started healing, a very thin layer of skin had grown over it.

Jenna closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to ignore the sharp stings of Jack's attempts to remove the sliver of metal.

Jack stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked around him for his bag. Once he had found it, he pulled out a small knife. Jenna's eyes widened in fear as he examined it and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered.

"Well, I do have to cut through the skin somehow," Jack replied. "Brace yourself." Jenna's hands tightened around the logs of the bed until her knuckles were a pearly white. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool blade of the knife touch the injury lightly. With expert skill, Jack sliced open the skin. The whole thing was over as quickly as it had started but the sting lingered. Tears had started to trickle down Jenna's face and she had screamed with the intensity of the pain.

Jack used the knife to dig out the shard of metal as fast as he could. Jenna released a final cry of pain and let go of the bed.

Breathing heavily, she saw Jack examine the shard before disposing of it.

"Alright Jenna, it's over now." Through half-lidded eyes, she saw him smile and then everything went black.

It was dark when Jenna woke. The smell of smoke drifted around her temporary home. Through the crack between the tent flaps she could see everyone gathered around the fire. Claire sat, holding up Anna's arms while Charlie at the back of her head.

Anna…

She hadn't seen Anna in days. How she longed to hold the infant's tiny body close just to make sure she was safe. She felt as if she was failing as a new guardian and big sister.

A gust of wind blew the tent flap closed. Without warning, tears welled up in Jenna's eyes and spilled onto her cheeks.

Careful of her now healing wound, Jenna rolled over and shoved her face into the makeshift pillow. Soft sobs escaped her lips and her shoulders shook. Why was she crying? There was nothing to cry over. Maybe it was being removed from civilization, feeling alone. Not being able to take care of her own family. And not having anyone to turn to. Even Claire was out of the picture. There was no one left to lean on. Ben would have understood. So would Christine. Christine would have understood before...

"_Hello?" Jenna answered the phone, throwing away her wet tissue._

"_Hey Jenna. It's Christine. How are you?" the voice asked. Jenna started to say fine but changed her mind._

"_Fi…Horrible. Absolutely terrible. In fact, I don't see how it could get much worse," she paused, "I take that back, something will go wrong."_

"_What happened?" Christine asked._

"_Ben broke up with me," Jenna answered softly._

"_Oh sweetie. I'll be over in 10 seconds," Christine promised. Jenna smiled, she could always count on Christine to be there. They hung up and, as promised, the doorbell rang a few minutes later._

_Christine took one look as Jenna's red eyes and tearstained face and pulled her into a hug. Then she led her disheveled friend over to the sofa and sat down._

"_Tell me about it?" Christine asked, letting Jenna's head rest on her shoulder. She stroked her friend's hair as she told the story and when it was over, she sat up straight. _

"_You know what you need?" she asked._

"_What?" Jenna sniffed._

"_You need to go have some fun," Christine stated. "Where do you want to go?" Jenna thought for a second then said,_

"_The roller skating rink." Christine looked scandalized._

"_I don't know how to roller skate," she stage-whispered._

"_I know," Jenna replied, standing up. "I'm going to teach you."_

She remembered that day fondly and… not so fondly. After successfully teaching Christine how to skate, they sat down and ordered slushies. Christine had started flirting with a guy who worked there. Jenna had thought it funny and cute at the time. They disappeared for a while and then Jenna caught a glimpse of them leaving. She called for a ride home and had never spoken to Christine again. But that was mainly because her friend had died in a car accident with the guy the next day.

Jenna didn't make any new friends after that.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice from the tent entrance. Jenna looked up from her pillow to see the boy, Walt, standing there with his hands behind his back.

Although her red rimmed eyes gave her away, Jenna smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What brings you here? Isn't it late?" Behind him, Jenna could make out the smoke of the dying fire and the forms of everyone going off to bed.

"Well, I want to make sure you were okay and I wanted to give you these," Walt said quickly, holding something in front of him. They were flowers. Gorgeous flowers with big red blossoms shining in the starlight.

"Oh Walt, they're beautiful," Jenna said, pushing herself up. Walt came closer and pushed the flowers into her hands. "Where did you get them?"

"In the woods, just on the edge. I didn't go in too far. Mr. Locke helped me find them," he reassured her.

"Thank you." Jenna gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mumbling a quick 'You're welcome' and blushing furiously he left. Jenna sat back and smiled, 'Little kids are so cute,' she thought, turning the flowers over in her hands.

It was a couple more weeks before Jenna could get up and move around but her injury was healing nicely. A month from the day Walt had given her flowers Jenna was released from the medical tent. As long as she didn't push herself to hard, Jack allowed her to be around other people.

She stood up and rolled her shoulders, listening to the satisfying 'pop.' Then she went over to her bag and changed into a strapless shirt and jeans. She pushed aside the tent flap and went out into the warm morning air. Now she had to find Claire, who undoubtedly had Anna. And maybe she would find Sawyer to see what he had actually wanted that day…

'Speak of the devil,' she thought as she spotted him lounging the shade. Taking a deep breath, she started over toward him. He looked up and squinted through his hideous sunglasses as she stopped next to him. He smiled once he recognized her.

"Well, hello there sweet cheeks," he said, putting down his book. Jenna faced twisted into an expression of loathing.

"Look, I just came to apologize for being rude when you came to talk. I made an assumption and I accept that I may have been wrong," she said with a forced regretful look.

"Apology accepted," Sawyer replied. Jenna looked around, sighed and sat down. She could look for Claire later, she wanted to get this over with.

"Alright, you said you wanted to talk. Shoot," she paused, "Not literally please." She crossed her legs and rested her arms on her knees. Sawyer took off his sunglasses and gave her a stare that clearly said 'Are you sure you're in your right mind?'

"I have to admit, you've got the most guts out of all the people here. No one else ever came to talk. I like you, sweet cheeks. I'll talk," he said. Jenna glared at him.

"I said I'd talk, I never said I'd like it. And sorry, but chain-smoking jackasses aren't my type." Sawyer let out a short laugh.

"Are you sure I'm not your type? Seems like you're a little young to be making those decisions."

"And it seems like you're a little old to be making those comments. It's been nice chatting with you, but I have more pressing matters to attend to," Jenna snapped, standing up and brushing sand off her.

"Aw, c'mon sweet cheeks, I was only joking!" Sawyer called after her. Jenna ignored him and saw Jack standing on the beach talking to Kate. She hurried over to him.

"Hey. Do you know where Claire is?" she asked. The adults exchanged glances.

"You tell her," Kate said to jack before patting his shoulder and walking away.

"Um, Jenna. Claire was…kidnapped a few days ago. We don't know where she is." Jenna was silent for a long time.

"No…" she said at last. "No, you did not lose Claire. She's still here. Maybe at the caves. Playing a game with Anna. Eating some goddamned peanut butter. She was not kidnapped."

"Jenna, please calm down," Jack pleaded, but his request fell on deaf ears. He caught her arm as she began to back away. She wrenched her arm out of him grip as she started talking again.

"No! I'm going to find her. Just wait. When I get back, she'll be with me." She turned and fled towards the forest, ignoring Jack's yells and warnings. Recklessly, she burst through the trees and blew by the ponds and swamps. She ran until she had no breath left and her legs screamed.

Jenna leaned on a tree to catch her breath but froze immediately. The sound from the first night echoed around her. Trees fell and the ground shook. A shadow fell across the grass in front of her. Terrified, Jenna looked up. Her eyes got as bigger then any eyes had ever gotten before.

Any loss of breath was gone. Jenna screamed loud enough to alert people around the whole island. Then she turned and ran as she had never run before. Fast enough the track team back home proud. She could hear the monster following her, knocking down trees as it went.

The light from the ocean shone through the trees and the thing following her stopped, but Jenna didn't. She stumbled through the last couple trees almost falling and catching herself on the ground. She ran all the way into camp. People watched her go by. She stopped in front of Jack and looked up at him.

"Jenna! Jenna! What's wrong? What happened?" He asked grabbing her shoulders and staring her in the eyes. She shuddered.

"I saw it. It was horrible. We need to get out of here." And she went limp in his grip. Jack hauled her up and checked for a pulse. There was none. Her heart had given out from over-exertion and she had died.

Jack looked over at Kate and one question burned in their minds.

What did she see?


End file.
